


Won't you show me everything you know?

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Ana's AU's [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bookstores, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Virgin Castiel, Virgin Dean, gay virgin dean anyway, implicitly stated naked butts, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas comes into the bookstore where Dean works, looking for a certain book on the various ways for gay men to have sex. Dean tells him that book isn't very good, but he's read another one that is. </p><p>"Or, I could just show you what I learned," Dean suggested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't you show me everything you know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamira/gifts).



> I don't remember if this was a prompt or just a request for smutty fluff from [Yamira](http://yamira.tumblr.com), but either way, it was written because of her.  
> Title comes from the song "Chemistry" by Semisonic

Dean had only been working at the bookstore a few weeks when he first saw Cas. He was restocking the best sellers when he saw a flash of tan out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, intense blue eyes were boring into his.

The eyes dropped and a large hand gave him a slip of paper. A bright pink tongue slid out over thick lips. "I'm looking for this," he told Dean in a voice that sounded like tectonic shift.

Dean glanced at the paper and then nearly swallowed his tongue. The title on the page was for a new book they'd just gotten in. It was immediately placed under the counter in the back because the owner was willing to sell it, but not put it on the shelves. It was essentially a homosexual version of the Joy of Sex. Dean knew this not only because he'd helped unpack the shipment but because he'd taken home his own copy.

"It's, uh...it's not that good, actually," Dean told him, swallowing past his nerves. No one in town actually knew he was bicurious and he'd just basically confessed it to a total stranger. "You read 'Gaysics Basics'?" The blue eyed guy shook his head. "It's, um, it's a lot better."

The other guy looked at him, wide-eyed for a moment before he asked, "Can you help me find that then?"

Dean swallowed. "Uh, sure. Or," he said and then hesitated. "I get off in a few minutes. I could show you my copy."

The eyes got even wider. "I - you...yes, I would like that very much."

Dean grinned. "Yeah? Awesome. I'm Dean, by the way."

"Castiel. Cas." Cas smiled back.

A few minutes later, they got into Dean’s classic Chevy and headed down the road. The closer they got to their destination, though, the more nervous Cas seemed to get. When Dean finally pulled to a stop outside his apartment building, he turned to face Cas before getting out.

“You ok, man? Seems like you’re having second thoughts about being here with me.” He hoped Cas wasn’t going to ask to go home, but he could tell the guy wasn’t comfortable.

“No, no second thoughts. I’m...I just…” Cas sighed heavily. “I wanted the book because I’ve never…” His eyes pleaded with Dean to comprehend so that he didn’t have to say the words.

“Hey, dude, no, it’s cool, ok? Look, I mean, I’m not a _virgin_ , but not - never anything with a guy before. Just, you know, hopes and dreams.” The last was said with a little laugh.

Cas grinned at him then and it was like the sun came out. “I know all about those,” he assured Dean. “So, we can just, play it by ear?”

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, man. I’ll show you the book.” He shrugged. “If you wanna make out, we can. If you don’t, we don’t have to.”

“I’m very attracted to you, Dean,” Cas confessed. “I don’t want you to think otherwise.”

“Yeah? Good. I’m pretty hot for you too,” Dean told him with a grin. He suspected as much, since Cas had agreed to come home with him, but it was nice to know Cas returned his interest.

He opened his door and got out, with Cas following suit. He led Cas up to his floor and then down to his apartment. Cas looked right at Dean the whole time he was unlocking the door. As soon as they were both through it and Dean got it closed, though, Cas shoved him against it and kissed him.

When they ended the kiss, Dean joked, “You lose all those nerves on the way up?”

Cas shrugged, unrepentant. “You look almost as good from the back as the front. And I wanted to make sure you knew it was you and not the book, if we decided to make out.” He didn’t loosen his grip and, if anything, actually shifted closer to Dean. “Of course, if you’ve already read both books, you could just...show me what I missed.”

Dean answered by kissing him again, needing to taste that tongue again and feel those plush lips against his own. Cas was a great kisser. He did all the things Dean liked and none of the things he didn’t. His hands were plenty busy too. He might not be experienced, but curiosity - and willing exploration - made up for a lot. Cas had those in spades.

“I’ll teach you anything you want to know,” Dean breathed against the jaw he was biting and licking. He found an earlobe to suckle and whispered, “Or we can just do what feels good and figure it out together.”

In lieu of a verbal response, Cas slid his hand into the front of Dean’s jeans, grasping his cock through his underwear. Dean gasped and pulled back to find those blue orbs laser-focused on his face, pupils as large as physically possible without medicinal assistance.

“I like that idea, Dean. You’re wearing too many clothes, though. Can we get naked?” Cas asked, then pulled Dean back in for another kiss.

Somehow, despite being fused at the lips, they managed to get their shirts off, with only minimal separation. Their shoes, socks and pants went next, quickly followed by their underwear. Dean was a little self-conscious, but Cas’ complete lack of discomfort somehow made it easier for him not to worry about it.

For a moment, they just stood there, not even touching. They stared each other down and drank each other in - enjoying the beauty of form that each possessed, comparing the differences between them. This time when they kissed, their cocks brushed against each other and Dean thought he’d never felt anything so fine as a hot, velvet cock, hard against his own.

Cas bucked his hips at the first touch, seeking more. Their cocks bobbed unevenly together, providing pleasure that was maddening in its lack of consistency. Dean groaned and reached down, grabbing first Cas' erection and then his own. As he'd only previously read about, he used his one hand to stroke them both.

It felt amazing, and drew long, deep moans from Cas, but it still wasn't quite enough. Dean was loathe to break the connection, but this wasn't going to do it for him. Instead he pulled back and kissed his way down Cas' chest as he slowly sank to his knees.

He looked up at Cas in question. "This ok, Cas? Can I put my mouth on you?"

Cas whimpered and bit his lip, nodding. His hand carded through Dean's short hair and pulled him gently forward. Dean opened his mouth and licked everywhere he could reach. He alternated his licks with sucking kisses and with a palm he massaged Cas' scrotum.

He leaned forward a bit more at Cas' groan and sucked one ball into his mouth. Cas' hips jerked forward and Dean lifted his mouth while pulling Cas' cock down with one hand. He slid his tongue around the head and them slipped his lips over it slowly.

Cas bucked slightly, but he stopped himself before he could go very far. Dean slid Cas' cock further into his mouth and then pulled back. He repeated the motions until he had Cas as far into his mouth as he could go.

Dean knew he wasn't ready for deepthroating and this wasn't the time to practice. Instead he used his hand around the base of Cas' erection and bobbed shallowly up and down the top half.

It was more than good enough for the inexperienced Cas. He was coming within minutes with a strangled shout, and Dean tried his best to swallow, but it was too much and he had to pull back. Quite a bit landed on his throat and chest, but Dean didn't mind.

He slowly got to his feet and pulled a sagging Cas in for a warm but chaste kiss. He walked them carefully over to the couch and lay them down, Cas heavy head pillowed on his shoulder. Once Cas was comfortable, Dean got up to clean himself off. He wiped himself down then rinsed the cloth and took it out to the living room.

Cas seemed to be dozing, which made Dean smile. It felt a little strange to be holding Cas’ cock in his hand now that it had gone limp, but Dean dutifully cleaned him off, anyway. Cas woke up and, after looking around in confusion for a second, smiled sheepishly at Dean.

“Sorry. I guess I nodded off. My orgasm was...very intense.” His smile grew bolder at that and Dean’s answering smile grew wider. “I’d like to take care of you now.”

Dean was totally ok with that. “Just let me get rid of this,” he said, gesturing to the wet rag in his hand. He tossed it into the hamper and sat down on the couch, leaning over Cas for another kiss. His cock had been losing steam, but it perked back up at the feel of Cas’ lips on his. When that long tongue slid into his mouth and almost down his throat, Dean groaned around it.

Cas pulled back then and asked, “Do you want my mouth too? Or would you rather do...something else?” Dean could tell Cas meant it. He could have whatever he asked for. He could also tell, though, that Cas was scared.

“I have an idea, if you’re up for it. I read it in the book,” Dean confessed with a smile.

Cas nodded, still a little nervous-looking. “Ok.”

Dean smiled and rubbed Cas’ bare thigh gently. “Don’t worry. It shouldn’t be scary. I’ll be right back.”

Dean jumped up and got to the hall doorway before he turned around and said, “On second thought, why don’t you come with me? This will be easier on the bed.”

Cas got up and followed him. Dean grabbed the lube from his side table and climbed onto the bed, motioning for Cas to climb up too. “Lie back and bend your legs, but with your knees together.” Cas looked confused, but did as Dean asked.

Dean opened the lube and applied it liberally to his cock, stopping for a moment to just enjoy the sensations of his hand stroking it. Then he closed and tossed the lube, onto the bed. With one hand he pressed under Cas’ knees, lifting them up and to the side. With his other, lubed up hand, he slicked up Cas’ thighs, close to his crotch.

“You ready?” Cas nodded, still somewhat confused, until Dean leaned forward and slid his cock between Cas’ closed legs. Dean moaned at the feeling of warmth and pressure and slick friction. He leaned down and kissed Cas deeply as his hips bucked and rolled. He lifted his head as the sensations began to overwhelm him and Cas took the opportunity to place bites and kisses all along his neck and shoulders.

He was getting close when he suddenly realized he had slid further up and was actually sliding against Cas’ cock. It turned him on even more, bringing him even closer to the edge of ecstasy. Cas’ blue eyes were black with passion and he was panting almost as harshly as Dean. Dean had broken out in a fine sheen of sweat with the exertion and it dripped onto Cas’ chest. Dean dipped his mouth down and sucked a mark where it fell.

“Dean,” Cas breathed. “So good. So close, Dean.” He was babbling, Dean thought, not even really aware that he was talking. Dean reached back with a still lubed finger and slid across Cas’ puckered hole once, twice, a third time. Cas gasped at the first touch and then rolled his hips back to try and take in the finger.

Dean carefully slid one fingertip into him. When he got to the knuckle, Cas moaned, so he dared going deeper. He crooked his finger, hoping to find Cas’ prostate. He knew when he found it because Cas came immediately, eyes and mouth wide and breath coming in strangled sob-like sounds. Dean wasn’t quite there, but the sight of Cas looking so wrecked - and the feel of his come helping to lube Dean’s cock - were both tremendously helpful.

When Cas pulled him down and claimed his mouth with that tongue again, Dean thought of how it might feel in his ass and that was it. He gasped out of the kiss, hips stuttering as his release pumped out onto Cas’ waiting stomach. When the spasms passed, he kissed Cas again, spending extra time suckling at his lower lip.

When Dean collapsed on top of him, exhausted, Cas said, “I’m going to keep coming over here. And you’re going to teach me everything you know.”

Dean lifted his head and grinned at Cas. “How about tonight you just stay here? I bet I can get up through at least chapter 6.”  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Are you following me on Tumblr? If not, you should go to my profile page for the link and do the thing! But only after you leave me a comment, of course :) ♥


End file.
